1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to combination fluid and air body support cushions and mattresses, and more particularly to such a device having an air chamber and a uniquely structured upper water layer positioned atop or against the air chamber for beneficial body support while minimizing sloshing and uneven distribution of water in the water layer.
2. Prior Art
Several air mattress and inflatable mattresses and body supports are known to applicant as described in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,579 Shields
U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,588 Cassidy et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,518 Barbulla
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,580 Hsia
U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,800 Schueler
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,386 Lane
U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,647 Reswick
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,469 Boyd
U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,557 Boyd
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,353 Chow
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,269 Chung
U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,674 Ando
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,466 Smith
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,486 Surber
U.S. Pat. No. ""579 water bed invention by Shields teaches a water bed comprised of both air beams acting as a supporting framework and an air mattress positioned within that framework, the air mattress supporting a water envelope positioned thereupon. Cassidy, in U.S. Pat. No. ""588 also teaches an air/water mattress having a lower water chamber and a coextensive upper air chamber and a complex inflation system therewith.
In U.S. Pat. No. ""518, Barbulla discloses another waterbed mattress structure comprised of a plurality of water chambers surrounded by stiffening air chambers at the boarders thereof. Hsia, in U.S. Pat. No. ""580 shows still another waterbed with inner communicable air chambers alternately spaced between generally coextensive elongated water chambers.
In U.S. Pat. No. ""800, Schueler discloses a flotation mattress having an enclosed inner area divided into three sequential sections, each of which includes alternating water columns and ventilation chambers. An adjustable water mattress is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. ""386 invented by Lane having an air chamber contained within a liquid filled bladder and an upper foam layer for body support.
The remaining above listed U.S. patents are substantially more diverse from the structural teaching of the present invention which is directed to a personal support cushion which may be utilized in and of itself atop a support surface or as a flotation device in water or as a seat section of a lounge chair floatable in water or supported atop the ground.
The following additional U.S. patents also disclose combination water/air body support structures. However, none of these disclose the unique features of the upper water layer of the present invention which substantially reduces the sloshing and/or pooling or collecting of water so as to distort the otherwise uniform thickness of the upper water-filled layer. Those additional patents are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,030 issued to Blaton
U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,544 issued to Munoz
U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,756 issued to Vaccaro
U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,560 issued to Christie
U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,742 issued to DeWitt
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,963 issued to Reddi
U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,129 issued to Stuckey
U.S. Pat. No. 1,371,919 issued to Mahony
U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,593 issued to Wolfe
U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,945 issued to Fisher et al.
This invention is directed to a fluid-containing air cushion including an air chamber including an air fill valve and a water-filled layer connected atop or against, and at least partially coextensive with, the air chamber, the water-filled layer defining a body support surface. The water-filled layer includes a water fill valve and an array of individual spaced fluid pockets each of which is separated from, but in fluid communication with, the water-filled layer itself by a small fluid flow port whereby water flows into each of the fluid pockets through the port and is substantially maintained within each of said fluid pockets, preventing substantial sloshing and uneven distribution of water within the water-filled layer which may be oriented horizontally at an angle and be flat or arcuate.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a simple, yet unique and effective personal body support cushion for an individual which takes advantage of the lightness of an air chamber support while also providing a uniquely configured water filled upper layer positioned directly atop the air chamber for making supportive contact with the body of the user.
It is another object of this invention to provide a fluid-containing air body support cushion utilizing an air chamber and a water-filled layer generally coextensive with a portion of the air chamber and which substantially prevents the sloshing and pooling of water within the water-filled layer, even when angularly oriented to horizontal or arcuate in form.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.